dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpio VS Bluebird - Epic Rap Battles of Scorpio
Scorpio vs Bluebird featured the ruthless Clan of Crime member Bluebird rapping against the founder of the Dark Defenders - Scorpio. Lyrics Scorpio I am Scorpio, the first hero of Brigstone At the end of the war, you got so epicly owned You once infected your poor birds in desperation and hate You realise you too would have caught that plague? You killed my sister and my partner and all of your friends You'll die alone with no love, just epiphany and pain Bluebird I may have killed many in the battles of the war But you're the one who declared it, you motherfucking whore And since when could I have ever possibly died? Fell off a cliff, blown up, burned, drowned in one day and yet I survived! I settled down and raised a son while you thought I was dead Then you crawled up behind and stabbed the back of his head! Scorpio It's your fault, not mine, that you've got no more boy But he was just a wooden horse like the one in Troy I make weapons or Santa suits or crack a case or chill But all you ever do in your spare time is just kill You say you do it for peace, but I don't believe a thing One day I'll have a gun in your mouth and then you'll feel my sting You need to learn that "this means war" is just a saying Instead you accepted, and left us all praying Bluebird It's thanks to you that my face was blown clean off And that I spit up blood every time that I cough You even - with a DAUGHTER - let your eye off the ball Then I quickly whisked her off into my torture hall You changed your suit as if it's reincarnation But it still won't get you any fucking redemption You know that generosity? Yeah, you keep on giving... But when when you try to come and kill me, I'll carry on with living... Trivia * There are references to various 'Scorpio Eras' * The Scorpio in the battle (Green Scorpio) clearly has no knowledge of future events in his lifetime, as he has a confused expression when Bluebird mentions Ariel. Rap Meanings Scorpio I am Scorpio, the first hero of Brigstone (Scorpio was the very first crimefighter in Brigstone. He is saying that Bluebird has no chance of defeating a hero that has been protecting Brigstone for so long) At the end of the war, you got so epicly owned (At the end of Bluebird's Demise, Bluebird was gravely injured to the point of near-death) You once infected your poor birds in desperation and hate (Bluebird's last plot prior to the War of Brigstone was to release bubonic plague across the city via birds) You realise you too would have caught that plague? (Due to the fact there is no current cure to bubonic plague, Bluebird would have inevitably died from it. Scorpio points this out to mock the apparent forgetting of this factor) You killed my sister and my partner and all of your friends (Until the events of Battle with the Beast, Scorpio assumed that his sister was killed in an explosion when she was a few days old. Bluebird later claimed responsibility. Bluebird also killed Scorpio's first Nitro. The all of your friends implies that with the scale Bluebird has laid waste to Brigstone, it is likely his childhood friends have all been indirectly murdered by him) You'll die alone with no love, just epiphany and pain (Bluebird will eventually die with no-one loving him - either because of being killed or simply because of hatred towards him - as well as immense mental and/or physical pain, and a realisation of the monster he is) Bluebird I may have killed many in the battles of the war (Bluebird acknowledges he has been responsible for the deaths of many, many people) But you're the one who declared it, you motherfucking whore (''Scorpio'''' was the one to - in Bluebird's eyes - declare war) '''And since when could I have ever possibly died?' (Bluebird has faked his death on numerous occassions) Fell off a cliff, blown up, burned, drowned in one day and yet I survived! (At the end of the war's last battle, he suffered all of the above - and lived) I settled down and raised a son while you thought I was dead (During the ten-year peace that took place after the war, Bluebird raised his son further) Then you crawled up behind and stabbed the back of his head! (At the end of ''Memorium for a Madman, Scorpio killed Bluebird's Son by doing just this'') Scorpio It's your fault, not mine, that you've got no more boy (Bluebird's Son attacked Scorpio on the orders of Bluebird. In a way, that makes Bluebird responsible for his son's death) But he was just a wooden horse like the one in Troy (Bluebird's Son was a distraction in order to hide the fact that Bluebird himself was returning from Scorpio. Scorpio likens this distraction to the 'Wooden Horse' event at Troy) I make weapons or Santa suits or crack a case or chill (In his spare time, Scorpio engineers new tools and weaponry.) But all you ever do in your spare time is just kill () You say you do it for peace, but I don't believe a thing () One day I'll have a gun in your mouth and then you'll feel my sting () You need to learn that "this means war" is just a saying () Instead you accepted, and left us all praying () Bluebird It's thanks to you that my face was blown clean off And that I spit up blood every time that I cough You even - with a DAUGHTER - let your eye off the ball Then I quickly whisked her off into my torture hall You changed your suit as if it's reincarnation But it still won't get you any fucking redemption You know that generosity? Yeah, you keep on giving... But when when you try to come and kill me, I'll carry on with living...